Zeta gundam Side Titans
by Blitz12
Summary: The AEUG have attacked Green Noa 2 to capture the MK II, their attacks have killed the family of a young teen. How will the story change as this boy joins the Titans.


Zeta gundam- Side Titans

This story takes place during the Zeta gundam period which is UC 0087.

A few things are modified though. Most of the mechanics remained although there may be some new ones popping up.

Spoiler: Axis makes an earlier appearance than the actual date.

Prologue:

The 3 Rick Dias already invaded the Green Noa One on their mission to capture the Gundam MK II from the Titans. The Earth Federation and the Titans sent their GM IIs to intercept but Quattro's mobile suit stopped and destroyed them easily. Four GM IIs crashed unto the factories and residential areas and many civilians were killed. Among them were the family and friends of a teen named Teson Zaeon.

The AEUG has managed to capture one Gundam MK II with the help of Kamille Bidan, now assisting the AEUG. The Titans however had started working on an another MK II with the new transformation system and they have formed a new mobile suit team.

Chapter 1 – Tears of a Teen

"NO! This can't happen to me! Why, they didn't do anything wrong but still they were…" The dark haired teen named Teson Zaeon pounded the floor. That Rick Dias and that Gundam MK II continued destroying suit after suit and dealing more casualties to civilians and soldiers alike.

A Titans officer came over to the teen. "You alright?" But he quickly regretted asking that question. The teen turned to look at him with rage-filled eyes. "You think I'm alright?!" The teen took off and vowed revenge on the people that killed his family.

Another officer came, knowing the boy's rage asked politely, "You want revenge? Come with us." The teen froze for a while but then followed the officer. They were led to some sort of base.

There were many Titans soldiers standing there, some of them were trying to act tough while some are strongly holding back tears because of the loss of their loved ones. The teen understood all their feelings. He whispered under his breath, "I will help avenge all your loved ones and mine as well." They were led to a post and Teson signed a sheet and was led inside a room and was asked some questions by the soldiers

After a while…

Teson came out with a suit case and he was a bit happy, he was now a soldier for the Titans. "Stupid AEUG, they dare attack my home and try to get away with it? No way they would." His anger could be felt by even people when they walk by him.

The new Titans officer was assigned to the special new team being created. The Vixxer Squadron. The commanding ship was an Alexandria class battleship called Shadow. The mobile suits inside were mostly painted dark blue or black.

"Ah, you're here." The captain of the Shadow came up. Teson thinks that this guy is pretty nice since he helped introduced the crew and fellow pilots in a good manner. Many pilots saluted back and were quite friendly.

The captain of the ship called the pilots including Teson to the briefing room.

"Despite the circumstances right now, we are assigned to attack several AEUG Salamis ships. They had been harassing our forces for some time and I think it would be nice to give this team a first mission. There are 2 ships, that is easy enough. But be careful of the turrets and its own mobile suits. Any questions?"

Teson decided to ask later. Everyone was dismissed and Teson asked the captain, "What mobile suit would I pilot sir?" The captain came to the hangar. "For now, you could pick the brand new Marasai or the Hizack. I'm sorry if you're dissatisfied.

Note: The Marasai and the Hizacks are also painted black instead of red/green. I guess you could call them the Special Operative type. Also, their weapons are stronger than their regular counterparts.

"No, it's okay." He climbed up to the Hizack, selected the beam rifle, tried out the beam saber and walked to the catapult.

"Teson Zaeon, Hizack launching!" The Black Zaku look-alike launched out from the ship along with 3 other Hizacks, the lieutenant, Rouz Mackay, was in a Marasai. "My first step of avenging the victims begins with this. Let's do this!" Within view, the Titans opened fire at the Salamis.

To be continued…


End file.
